Of Mice In Men - A love story
by milkheaven
Summary: George experiments with his homosexual urges with some of the men that work with him on the ranch - he soon finds himself in an emotional struggle..
1. Chapter 1

Of Mice In Men - A Fanfiction

"Can I tend your rabbit George?" Lennie asked eagerly. George had been waiting for this moment for years... he just felt guilty for it to happen - like he was taking advantage of Lennie. But now he knew that he wanted it too, it was fine.

"Yes Lennie... you can tend my rabbit." George started to unbuckle and lower his pants. He just hoped Lennie wouldn't be too rough.

Lennie crawled on his bruised knees towards George, curiously. He carefully gripped George's "rabbit", licking it gently. Hearing George moan with pleasure, he licked it more, gradually getting rougher.

"Do you like it?" Lennie asked, with his child-like voice. George laughed. "Yes Lennie...I like it.".

Lennie went rougher on George - the more he moaned, the more he licked and sucked.

This went on for a good 8 minutes or so, before George came in Lennie's mouth. Lennie swallowed it in delight; gulping it down like milk.

They heard rustling outside - the boys were back from town already. George quickly buckled his pants up again and put his finger to Lennie's lips.

"It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

"Okay George, when do I get to tend the real rabbits?" he chuckled.

Everyone came back into the room, tired.

George found out he liked men when he was 11 years old; he had tried not to like them but it didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about men. Women weren't much to George - he'd rather have a strong man than a floozy of a woman.

He thought he was disgusting for it. But he can't overcome his desires...

George and Slim were talking while they were outside in the blazing sun, working to Hell and back.

"So, George, why didn't you go to town last night? We hit it up with a couple o' daisy's in that whorehouse. Thought you woulda' come.'' Slim questioned George.

"Me? Ain't want nothin' to do with floozy's, that's all.. don't know if it's a good place or nothin'. Why?"

"It's just.. you ain't ever been before. Usually the guys that work here go on the first night, that's how lonely they are, hankerin' for a womans touch. It's just weird. You sure you ain't gay?" Slim chuckled, but George looked nervous.

"Haha.. just... awkward, s'all Slim. Gotta get back to work anyway, I'll catch you up later".

George walked away, his heart beating. He didn't know whether Slim was serious or not - what if he knew? That wouldn't be good for George, and he knew that more than anyone.

Later on, George is in the barn - it's cool and no one was around. He felt.. urges.

No one was around so he thought, why not?

George reached down into his pants slowly and started to rub himself, doing it gently but a little fast. When suddenly, Slim walks in. He notices what George is doing, and both of the men look at each other in shock.

Slim walks towards George. Nothing can stop him now. He kisses him passionately - "Lemme help you with that".

Both of them start to kiss each other fiercely, as George helps Slim remove his shirt.

Under their pants, Slim says to George, "I knew you were this type o' guy... never knew you'd want me of all people though".

They moaned a little as they felt each other up, the heat burning in them. They both removed their pants quickly before anyone walked in on what they were doing.

Slim bent George over, kissing his neck roughly as George moaned softly in pleasure. He grinded against George with his "big number", George seemed to enjoy this.

"Wow Slim, you're even bigger than I am".

Slim shushed George as he inserted himself into George, starting to do him from behind. He did it hard, clenching George at the same time.

Whenever George moaned he would quicken his pace.

"Moan my name, George, I want you to moan my name" he asked, panting.

George did what he asked; he started to moan Slim's name as they fucked, going at it harder and harder, getting even rougher, before Slim came inside of George. Both of the men panted and fell into the hay, holding each other.

Their friendship will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the blazing sun was earthy and drying, George noticed Slim's oily body from a distance while George was helping out around the farms of the ranch. He glared and longed for the loins of his lover, but he sensed an uncomfortable distance between them. Was he avoiding George?  
He pondered, distracting himself, making silly mistakes loading hay. The uncomfortable stares were enough.  
George slowly approached Slim, while passing him let a whisper slide his sweating ears - "Meet me in the barn in 5 minutes, I need to talk to you".  
Before Slim could reply, George was swept away into the heavy doors of the cooling barn.

Five minutes pass and Slim enters, almost waltzing himself to his lover; George. "What do you want?" Slim wondered, staring into George's soul through the open doors of his eyes. They were almost as open as his buttcheeks the other night.  
"Are things... okay between us?"  
"Yeah... why?" Slim answered uncomfortabely. A silence was adrift. It lingered in the humid air of the midday weather. But all of a sudden the urges were all too much. Not much talking happened in the barn aside from the future moans of lovers' colliding. Slim grabbed George hastily and firmly, pulling him closer while keeping a sultry gaze. Within moments, they locked lips. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, the saliva coating each other like a mother covering her son in a blanket at late night. His meaty claws slowly slipped into George's denim jeans, teasing him with his snail like movement. He grasped George's weiner tightly, and tugged at it, like rope.  
"Slim!" George moaned passionately. Through his moaning he begged for more. And more is what he got. Slim got down on his manly knees, his pants being smothered by hay. His veiny hands pulled down George's pants teasingly, gazing at him from below. Zam! Out came the wanger. In a quick movement, Slim hastily locked his lips around George's dick. At first, he sucked slowly, but the more that George moaned his name, begging, pleading for more pleasure, he sucked even harder, and faster.  
"Oh Slim... I love you." George blurted out in passion. Slim stopped abruptly.

"What..? You love me?!"  
What has George done? 


End file.
